


Can You See Me?

by ncts00line



Series: I Found A Home In you - Johnhyuck [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncts00line/pseuds/ncts00line
Summary: The moon had long replaced the sun when the group returned home.Donghyuck just wanted Mark to stop thinking





	Can You See Me?

The day had been long, despite the quickly approaching winter causing the sun to set faster and rise slower. 127 had finished the last schedule for the day, a performance at a festival. Mark was sat in the back seat, staring out the window, a soft frown gracing his face as his mind ran the same mistake he had made, over and over, like a broken record.  
  
He knew he wasn't to blame, the patch on the bottom of his right boot had somehow fallen off, causing him to slip, not fall, but noticeably slip. He knew it was noticeable because when he made eye contact with Donghyuck, a little later through the song, the look of questioning concern on Donghyuck's face made Mark want to hit his head on a wall.  
  
Mark knew there was no need to be so dramatic, knowing that the slip meant nothing, it was simply a blip in the radar. But the thought of practicing for so long and so hard, and not being able to show that on stage, to the fans that he loved with every fibre of his being, annoyed him. The thought even though he was trying his hardest to be the best, to be perfect, and that somthing as small as a tiny slip in the middle of a 15 minute set, could throw him of like this, hurt him.  
  
Donghyuck was sat next to the boy, who was still frowning at the other cars rolling by. The younger of the pair carefully nudged Mark's hand, before fitting their hands togther, like a puzzle. Donghyuck knew when Mark got into his own head like this, he just needed gentle reminders that the world would keep turning, that his group, his family are still here.  
  
The moon had long replaced the sun when the group returned home. The car gently rolled to a stop, causing all the members to gather all their belongings and slowly rolling out of the car and gathering on the pavement, huddling to keep warm in the cold November air.  
  
Donghyuck's jumper was only thin against the wind, causing him to begin shivering. Jonny noticed this and pulled the boy into his side, catching sight of Donghyuck still holding Mark's hand. Johnny knew this was how Donghyuck showed his love and how he comforted people, and decided he stop by with Mark to check he was ok.  
  
Once both cars had arrived and had been emptied (one car not being enough for their continuously growing group), the tired boys gradually made their way up to their dorm.  
  
When Taeyong opened the door, the 10 members spilled into various corners of the dorm, some into the kitchen and living room, some to the bathroom and some to their bedrooms.  
  
Donghyuck dragged Mark into his room, sitting the older down on his bed before walking to Mark and Doyoung's room to get Mark something more comfortable to sleep in.  
  
When he came back, Donghyuck saw Johnny sat with his arm around Mark, speaking to him in English. Mark looked like he was holding back tears, and being buried into Johnny's side with his soothing words weren't helping.  
  
But at the same time, they were. It helped with the crushing feeling of he wasn't doing enough, while at the same time, that Mark was doing too much. It helped the feeling of, while he had found a family here in this group of 18, longing for his family back home, too far away for the 19 year old. Feeling so much, yet feeling nothing at all, the fatigue causing contradictions, causing Mark to just want to sleep until he understood.  
  
Donghyuck found his way to the other side of Mark the side void of Johnny, and circled his arms around Mark's waist. He knew that he couldn't take away the feelings, the fatigue but he could put a plaster on it, temporarily aiding it. Donghyuck knew Mark relied on him and Johnny, with Donghyuck being an unspoken soulmate, someone who Mark didn't know who he would be without, and Johnny being a familiar in the unfamiliar, a home and someone to look up to. Mark thanked whatever God had blessed him with these two people. He knew as long as he had them, none of the bad feelings, the bad thoughts meant anything.  
  
The trio stayed how they were, arms around Mark, until Donghyuck moved to pick up the clothes he found before and placed them on Mark's lap.

"Let's go to bed."  
  
Johnny left the two younger boys, to go to his own room, but not before checking that Mark would be fine, that it wasn't anything deeper than just needing some sleep. He patted Mark on the shoulder and left the room, along with Donghyuck, who needed to use the bathroom. Mark used the alone time to change into the clothes Donghyuck had found for him, and to climb into Donghyuck's bed, breathing in the ever so familiar smell of the younger boy.  
  
When Donghyuck finished in the bathroom and walked back to his room, he smiled at the sight of Mark falling asleep. Crawling in next to the sleeping boy, Donghyuck wrapped his arms around Mark when the elder shifted, hoping not to deprive the boy of the sleep he so desperately needed. Soon, Donghyuck finds himself joing Mark in sleeping.  
  
When Jaehyun walked in later, finding the two boys asleep, he smiled, knowing Mark would be ok, knowing that tomorrow, he would stand back on his own two feet.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa tysm for reading! ik this is more markhyuck than johnhyuck but i really enjoyed writing it so i hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> twt is @dreamiesintl


End file.
